Politics
Gunnedin is ruled by the Archbrother or AB which is the highest ranking political position similar to prime minister or president and the Inner Circle members (or IC) which is the formal term for any politician. Gunnedin is a two party "democracy" with 23 members in each party. NGLUS is the right wing party that is led by Michael who is and has always been the current Archbrother of Gunnedin. The Archbrother position is given to the party leader of the party in power which has always been NGLUS. DEMUS is the left wing opposition party which is led by Lucas Morgan. Because NGLUS has been in power for so long, the words NGLUS, Inner Circle member, politician and government are pretty much synonymous and if anyone wanted to specifically refer to the DEMUS politicians, they would need to specifically mention that. History Government in Gunnedin was established after they walled themselves off from outsiders but during times of plague, Michael, Raphael and Gabriel were in control of the settlement. They established the two-party democracy to form NGLUS and DEMUS. Although Gunnedin is technically a democracy, it is run like a totalitarian dictatorship because all politics in Gunnedin is influenced by NGLUS to keep themselves permanently in power through backroom schemes. The party DEMUS was created by NGLUS to be part of the facade of democracy as a dummy party but over time, members of DEMUS gained more self awareness and focused their efforts on winning against NGLUS in elections. Elections Elections in Gunnedin are technically fair. They are not rigged in the traditional sense and all citizens have an equal chance at voting and all their votes are counted equally. But in order for NGLUS to win every time, NGLUS orders assassinations of their opposition so that during elections either through Unter or otherwise, citizens have no choice but to vote for NGLUS. Corvus was the most notable person to have uncovered the conspiracy that NGLUS stages assassinations of their opposition in order to stay in power. "We all like DEMUS better. It almost seems as if they genuinely care about whether we actually survive this so-called apocalypse or not. But if the system says we have to vote between a DEMUS and an NGLUS except there is no DEMUS, the NGLUS wins by default don't they? NGLUS takes it that we hate the opposition and continues to appeal to the public by slamming DEMUS. And those freshminded children of yours are fed this information and are led to believe that DEMUS are the bad guys. And so we breed a generation of domesticated humans without the need for genetic interference. Which by the way is still a thing" -- Corvus Sometimes more subtle approaches are taken such as implementing new laws that would result in the arrest of the politician or making them ineligible to run for Archbrother. Because NGLUS is in control of all media proles consume, they can aggressively spread propaganda to voters slandering DEMUS. During election times, NGLUS may fabricate news stories about heroic accomplishments and statistics of their party members to bolster their reputation while dimming the achievements of their opposition. DEMUS is allowed to spread propaganda but they have far less of a platform to do so. Most proles are actually quite in support of DEMUS and their campaign but NGLUS will somehow always stay on top. Anyone who is registered in the Gunnedin database is eligible to vote but many thieves choose to not be registered to prevent their activities from being traced by NGLUS. While the thieves' ideals align with DEMUS more than NGLUS, they are technically not allowed to vote. Nearly all proles are registered so they are allowed to vote but as a result they are more susceptible to NGLUS propaganda. Some Black Feather members and all Black Feather generals have identities registered in the government which cannot be traced back to the activity of the Black Feather member in question. Although Black Feather does not like to align themselves with any political party, they must be in support of DEMUS to have any chance of overthrowing NGLUS. Category:Culture